Nurse Carlos
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: Imagine being sick forced to stay in bed, but don't worry. Carlos is there to help you feel better. A fluffy one shot. Enjoy.


_**AN: **Just a simple fluff that's second POV about Carlos taking care of you while you're ill. You can imagine, any female character (or male if you so please) from the show or as how the story was written imagine yourself. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Your head is pounding and your body aches as you lie in bed feeling completely useless. Your stomach bubbles making you gag slightly.<p>

"Carlos!" you whine, your throat scratching in the very back, you wince in discomfort..

"What's wrong sweetheart, do you need me to get something for you?" his expression is full of concern as he rests the back of his hand to your sweat covered forehead. "You're burning up. My poor baby."

"I'm thirsty," you cough, the rawness of your throat stinging even more, you whine and curl into the fetal position, your entire expression miserable.

"I'll be right back," he tenderly kisses the top of your head and leaves the room, you can hear him muttering to himself things you couldn't quite here.

Exhaling through your mouth you turned to your side, your body complained against the movement, a few tears wet the corners of your eyes as your stomach clenches.

"Carlos!" You groan as you hear his foot steps get closer. You whimper as he sets a glass of ginger-ale on the nightstand and moves you gently into an upright position.

"Is it your stomach? Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?" you only nod in response as your stomach starts doing back flips.

Pulling the blankets off your sweat covered body, he lifts you gently into his arms cradling against his chest as he carries you easily to the bathroom. Setting your feet to the floor, he presses his hand on your hip to keep you from falling on your wobbly knees.

"It feels like my stomach's going to-

Your words cease as you lunge forward to empty the contents of your stomach into the porcelain bowl below. He's got your hair pulled over your shoulders and rubs soothing circles to your lower back making you feel a tiny bit better.

"Thanks Carlos," you whisper as he wipes your mouth with a hand towel from the counter by the sink. "I'm still thirsty."

"You know, you're lucky I love you so much," he mutter jokingly picking you back up into his arms transporting you back to the bedroom.

"I know, I'm sorry that you had to miss that party James had," you rasp as he tucks you back into bed.

"Shh, stop talking and drink this," he orders gently handing you the ginger-ale. "And besides, that party wouldn't be fun if you weren't there."

He places another kiss to the top of your head as you finish drinking the liquid, your stomach already settling back to a more tolerable state. You sigh handing the glass back to him and shimmy back down under your blankets.

"I think your fever's going down, maybe later I'll get you some soup okay," his warm hand leaves your forehead.

"Okay, sing me a song Carlos, please," you pout making him chuckle at your expression.

"What song do you want me to sing?" he asks sliding under the covers next to you, his arms easily sliding around your body.

"Sing, _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz," you answer as you snuggle into his chest. "In Spanish."

"I'm starting to think you're obsessed with me saying things in Spanish," he chuckles, his laughter sending vibrations through you.

_"Así que __he hecho__me ha hecho__y__le__apuesto a que__se sentía__  
><em>_He tratado de ser__frío__pero eres tan__caliente__que__funde__  
><em>_Me__cayó justo__a través de__las grietas__  
><em>_y ahora estoy__tratando de volver__  
><em>_Antes de__la carrera__fresco__hecho__con__  
><em>_Voy a estar__dando__mi mejor__  
><em>_Nada__me va a__detener__, pero __la intervención divina__  
><em>_Creo que__la__otra vez mi__turno para ganar__algo__o__aprender algo"_

The raspy tone of his voice sends chills down your spine and makes your eyelids get heavier with each word falling from his lips. Nuzzling closer to him, he stops singing a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Putting a kiss to your temple he pulls the comforter around the both of you as he lies with you letting sleep taking hold of him as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Make sure to leave a review and to check out my other stories. xoxo<strong>_


End file.
